Dream Lover: Freddy's Advocate
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: What if Glen Lantz didn't die? What if Nancy died instead? What if a shy new girl moves to Elm Street and meets a guy who harbors a dark and terrible secret? GlenxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay

**A/N: **_Yay! My first Nightmare on Elm Street Fanfic! Hope you guyses like it! _

**Dream Lover: Freddy's Advocate **

**Chapter 1 **

We pulled up in front of our new house. It was painted white and was expensive looking with a trellis leading up to one of the bedroom windows. I looked up and down the cheery looking street with the trees and flowers in bloom. Then I spotted the street sign: Elm Street.

"Looks nice enough", I said to myself and switched off my Walkman to go and help my parents unload our furniture and things from the moving van parked behind us.

"Grab the other end of this box, would ya', Kels?" My dad asked as he picked up one end of a large box labeled: Kitchen Utensils.

Two moving guys walked past carrying our sofa and the third one had three boxes stacked on top of one another, heading into the den. We struggled our way into the kitchen and dropped the box onto the floor. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and quickly followed my dad back outside. Meanwhile, my mom was unloading a suitcase from the back of our car.

I looked across the street at all the other fancy houses. My attention was suddenly drawn to a window where there was this guy looking out at me. He closed the blinds quickly and I shrugged it off as a curious neighbor. I could barely see his face anyway.

"Kelsey!" My dad called. I realized he had been calling me for quite some time now.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go upstairs and pick the room you want", he said, nodding toward our new house.

"Okay", I agreed and hurried into the house, glad my older brother, Ryan, didn't get first dibs.

I reached the top of the stairs and looked down the long hallway of doors. I walked down and suddenly felt a strange pull toward one of the doors. I gripped the surprisingly cold doorknob and pushed it open to find the room with the trellis. I smiled and ran a hand along some of the dusty furniture that was left. The people here before us moved out three months ago, in a hurry, I guessed from some paper that still remained on a desk.

I pried open the window and dusty sunlight shown through. I looked down at the trellis and touched a pretty pink flower just inches away from the sill. I breathed a deep breath and imagined what my first day of school would be like. I shuddered at the thought. I was never good about meeting new people. I always wanted to make a good impression on people and appear braver than I actually was. But, alas, my shyness usually got the better of me and it was another year stuck in the shadows except for a few close friends.

"Darn", Ryan said as he saw I had already chosen the room he had wanted.

"You're going into the Navy soon, why do you care?" I said, hands on my hips.

"Whatever, you called it", he replied before continuing down the hall.

I shook my head. Twenty years old and still whiny. But oh well, I loved him anyway.

After four hours of moving in, we dealed with the grueling task of unpacking and rearranging. At least it wasn't as bad as lifting heavy boxes all day. While I removed the Newspaper wrapping from an old tea set of mine, I suddenly remembered the guy from earlier, the one that saw me through the window. I wondered who he was and if I'd recognize him if I saw him. But no, the sun was too bright and he was on the second floor of the house across the street with only the blinds open.

"Kelsey, dinner!" My mom called me from the kitchen.

I placed the tea set carefully on the table and went downstairs.

The bell rang as I frantically pulled books out of my locker.

"Great", I groaned, "My first day and I'm already late for science!" I piled the books into my arms and slammed the locker door shut, standing quickly. In my hastiness I accidentally collided with someone. My books scattered onto the floor.

"Oh no", I grumbled, "Sorry about that." I bent down to pick up the books.

"Let me help you", said a guy's voice, "It was my fault anyway."

"Oh you don't have to…" I trailed off as I looked up at him and got a good glance at his face. It was more like a stare, really, "hi…"

"Hi", he greeted with a cute lopsided smile.

He helped me re-gather my books and we both stood just looking at each other for a moment, searching for something to say. The guy was stunningly good looking. He was wearing a baseball jersey and faded, ripped up jeans that looked like they could belong to a rock star. He had the deepest brown puppy eyes I had ever seen, just a shade or two darker than his tousled hair.

"I'm Glen", he said, extending his hand to me.

"Oh", I shifted my books and shook it, "I'm Kelsey. I'm new here but I guess you already figured that, huh?"

He smiled at me again and I realized I was still holding his hand. I let go and said, "Well, nice talking to you, Glen, but I gotta get to class."

"You too, See ya' later!" he called after me and I hurried across the hall to my class.

"You're late Ms…?" the science teacher scolded as I took a seat towards the back of the room.

"McGriff", I answered.

"You're late Ms. McGriff. I see it's your first day here so, everybody, let's give her a warm welcome," said the teacher.

I got a few unenthusiastic "hi's" and "what's up's" and I smiled back shyly in response. After the teacher, whose name I read was Mr. Shafer, started scribbling something down on the board. I sunk down in my chair and tried to pay attention from way back there but long division and chemical formulas didn't keep my interest for long.

My thoughts slowly faded to Glen. I wondered if I had any classes with him and I hoped I hadn't completely embarrassed myself. I pictured his beautiful brown eyes and sighed to myself. Apparently it was audible to the outside world because Mr. Shafer stopped writing to look over at me.

"Would you care to repeat the chemical formula for Fluorine?" he asked, tapping his piece of chalk impatiently on the board.

"Crap", I thought to myself, "Screwed…"

**A/N: **_Whoo hoo! Please give me some lovely reviews for this! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi Everyone

**A/N: **_Hi Everyone! I know it's been quite some time since I updated but I've been preoccupied with my Sweeney Todd stories as it were. I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you've given me! Here's the next chapter… _

**Chapter 2 **

I grimaced at the slop the lunch lady had just dropped onto my tray. It was supposed to be gravy but it looked kind of green. I walked to the end of the lunch line and grabbed a green apple (the only thing I would be eating) and paid for my food. Looking around the cafeteria, I noticed that most of the tables were already full and my heart sunk. I hadn't really made any friends on my first day and the only person I had really had a decent conversation with was that boy I had bumped into.

With a sigh, I started to slowly walk towards the tables. A few girls at the first table ceased their talking to glare at me for a moment before continuing with their gossip. I decided it would be best to stay away from that group. I scanned the room for an available spot but everybody seemed to be avoiding my gaze. Perfect, just great. Just when I was about to give up and walk out, a familiar voice called out to me. I whipped around to see Glen at one of the tables, leaning over and smiling at me.

"Hey you", I said, returning the smile.

He gestured for me to come over to his table. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Wanna sit down?" he asked after I had stood there for a moment.

"Sure, thanks", I replied and sat down in front of him, "Geez, you wouldn't believe the rudeness of some people."

"I believe it", he said and was silent for a moment before asking, "So where're you from anyway?"

"Pennsylvania", I answered, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Are you the one that just moved in across the street from me?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment and then I recognized that I had seen his face before, "Oh yeah. I saw you looking out your window. I didn't realize it was you."

"Yeah that was me", he said, "Just curious to see what was goin' on."

"That's okay", I replied, smiling, "I really think I'm gonna like our new house after we get everything moved in and situated."

He nodded, a slightly meloncholy look filling his eyes for a moment before the normal cheeriness came back, "That's cool…do you like it here?"

"Eh, it's alright. You're pretty much the only person I've talked to at this school," I said.

He chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head, "I guess the girls just feel intimidated…"

I stared at him as my face grew hot and a shy smile spread across my lips. From the look on his face, I knew he had accidentally let it slip. A light shade of red crept its way onto his cheeks and he looked away, clearing his throat.

"So…do you have Mr. Shafer for science?" Glen asked, obviously trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Ugh, he's such a grouch", I replied with a half giggle.

"Yeah, he's like that with everybody."

After another moment, we both opened our mouths to speak at the same time. "You first", I said.

"No you first", he insisted.

"Well…what are you into?" I asked.

"Oh, I play baseball," he replied, "My teacher says I'm good in English but I don't know…"

"Really? That's cool. I'm into drama, writing, and art. I bet you think I'm some artsy freak huh?"

"Nah", He replied with a small smile.

"So what were you gonna say?"

"Oh…I forgot", he admitted and we both laughed.

"So how was your first day of school?" my mom asked me at the dinner table that night.

"Eh it was okay," I replied truthfully, "I guess I sorta made a friend."

"A friend?" she repeated, "That's good, who is it?"

"Oh his name is Glen Lantz", I replied, eating a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"Oh it's a boy!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Is he cute?"

"Mom…"

"Well is he?"

"If you must know", I said, leaning forward, "he's the most adorable person I've ever met. Great looking…funny…"

"Ooh is he your boyfriend?" my dad teased in an annoying tone.

"Oh you're real mature", I replied, rolling my eyes.

He laughed, "Got any homework?"

"Oh boy do I…" I said with a sigh.

After making it through dinner without any more prodding about Glen from my parents, I lugged my books up to my room to complete my mountainous load of homework. I dropped my science book down onto my desk and got to work on things I barely had a clue about. I was generally a smart person but things that envolved any kind of mathmatical equations flew right over my head. And it didn't help that my brain kept wandering to other thoughts…and other people.

By the time I was done, I had a headache. I cast a glance over to the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock which read: 11:30. A moment later, my mom pushed open my door.

"Are you done with that homework yet?" she asked with a yawn, "It's getting awful late and you've gotta get up super early in the morning."

"Yeah don't remind me", I said, putting the books and papers away.

She let out a tired laugh, "Night night", she said before making her way down the hallway and into her own bedroom.

I sluggishly pulled my clothes off and put my pajamas on. I yawned largely, my eyes watering up. I wiped them with the backs of my sleeves as I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was practically dozing already when I got back to my bedroom and yanked the covers back, climbing inside. During the summertime, I was an insomniac, I couldn't sleep at all; but during the school year, I was ready to drop by 10:00.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was transported to another world, the wonderous and sometimes very strange world that was my dreams.

**A/N: **___Oh man it's been like forever since I've worked on this! I'm sorry you guys! I've honestly had most of this typed for months but I kept putting off working on it. I think I can safely say that I won't go this long without updating this story again, it makes me feel icky! Please review! _


End file.
